For conventional oil immersed amorphous alloy transformers, the iron cores and windings are manufactured separately, and subsequently the wound windings are sleeved onto the core pillars in assembly. During production, an iron core is processed through a series of steps, including iron yoke seam opening, winding sleeving, seam closing, winding pressing, and so on. Due to the processes outlined above, the iron core is impacted by usually external forces and subjected to performance degradation. This leads to higher no-load loss for the finally assembled iron core relative to the bare iron core.
In addition, a conventional amorphous alloy iron core is usually of a three-leg or four-frame five-leg structure, wherein the three-phase windings are arranged in one line. Its tank is of a rectangular structure, and The whole transformer is immersed in the insulation oil in a tank having a rectangular structure.